Thunderstorms
by sweetdreamz101
Summary: Dark ages fall upon us again. What happens when Hermione is sent to be Draco's play thing? Will he be brutal, civilised, smarmy? Or maybe even loving? Read 2 find out! R 4 rape, voilence(beatings), detailed sex, and cursing. plz review! chapter 3 up
1. assigned

Tuesday, 11 November, 2003  
  
12:45:29 PM  
  
*********************************  
  
***************************  
  
SD101:: Hey! It's me, Sweet*D and I'm reporting from a computer in one of the many places of DC! Weather's nice and cool. Anyway here's a fic for ya! Yes, the first one under this name. Lovely, is it not? I have no idea where this will go, but oh well, one has to try!  
  
*********************************************  
  
The weather was freezing cold, and the winds blew with the force of stampeding elephants. She sat there in a mere white gown, knees pulled in, and staring at the lake. The lake was a pitch black, the moon's reflection the only source of light. The only. Darkness was everywhere, surrounding everyone.  
  
The light had lost, and was at the mercy of dark. Why? Why did it need to be this way. It was unfair...But then, whoever said life was going to be fair? A single tear slipped from her caramel eye, and rolled down her cheek. It was a surprise the tear didn't freeze, it was so cold.  
  
Come, called Voldemort. She rose to her feet, bare, and started her slow walk to the castle. She arrived in the office of the late Dumbledore. Voldemort, along with Wormtail, Lucius, and Draco, looked at her. Only three looked with cold, death stares. One could barely see at all, as he had a cut on one eye and the other blackened.   
  
"You called....Master?"asked Hermione, choking out the last word. How she hated saying that! There were no words as to how much she hated saying it. She tried not to glare at him, as it would surely get her slapped; Voldemort hit like a rhino charging.  
  
"I did. You are being assigned,"said Voldemort. A shiver of fear crept down her back. Assigned to who? Not Lucius, pray God not him. Lucius was brutal towards female slaves. He would hit them for no reason. He raped them, whipped them, cut them. Hermione had a great slash across her thigh from the bastard. Don't let it be Lucius! thought Hermione.  
  
"It isn't,"said Voldemort. Hermione looked surprise for a split second, forgetting about the choker that bound him to her. The choker was silver and black,(go figure) All girls wore it. The boys wore earrings. "It's his son, Draco,"said Voldemort. That was just as bad! Hermione looked at him, and he stared back, a sinister smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Hermione could've fainted, but she didn't and remained in her cool demeanor. "You are still a virgin, am I correct?" asked Voldemort. With a deep blush, Hermione nodded. It was quite a surprise, but it was true. With all the demanding Death Eaters, and Slytherin boys, you would expect her to have been raped. However, Hermione was not easy.   
  
When someone did try to rape her, they would feel a blinding pain spread through them, and she would escape. This had been reported to Voldemort, but even he didn't know what it could be. There was no possible way she could've preformed magic, she had no wand; none of the slaves did.  
  
"Good. You may take her now Draco,"said Voldemort. Draco nodded, and grabbed Hermione by the arm, and dragged her off to his quarters. He opened the doors and threw her inside. Hermione looked up from her place on the floor. She tried not to show fear, but it wasn't easy. This was the spawn of Lucius Malfoy, his chip of the ol' block. How could she not be afraid?  
  
Draco looked at her before going to his wardrobe. He opened it, and pulled a box off the shelf. It was thin, and medium size in length. The type of box that would hold a tennis bracelet, or any bracelet. He opened it, and took out a ring choker with an emerald dragon on it. He placed it around Hermione's neck, without saying a word. For a second the choker was cool, but then it burned into her, melting in her flesh. Hermione tried not to scream, but it was futile. That thing hurt like mad!  
  
Finally it stopped, and her flesh felt like it had before he placed the choker on her. Hermione looked down at her chest to see no choker, but an emerald dragon, protruding from her chest.  
  
"You're mine now,"whispered Draco. 


	2. confession, confusion, and other things ...

﻿ 

Wednesday, 19 November, 2003

07:15:13 PM

  


SD101:: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, in typing this, I can not be happy! I must be...dark! So, read on!

  


---------------------

  


Hermione's eyes widened as the words processed in her head. His? She belonged to him? This evil bastard? The son of an evil bastard? Life could not get any worse that this! Who hated her so much to put her through so much hell? What had she done wrong? What ever it was, she wished she never had done it.

  


Draco pulled Hermione up from the floor by her arm. He looked her over before pushing her back onto the bed. Oh gods no! Don't let him rape me! thought Hermione, tears springing up into her eyes for the hundredth time that night. Draco stared down at her with the look of curiosity, as if he were pondering something. He was too. Finally deciding on his thoughts, he raised he wand, and moved it over her body.

  


Hermione's body glowed before being outfitted in a dark green night gown. Hermione could've died. Here she was, expecting him to disrobe her, and instead he clothes her in lavish pajamas! So many things were wrong with this picture that it left her feeling dizzy. "Go to bed, It's been a long night and you need to rest after being outside in the cold,"said Draco.

  


"How did you know?"asked Hermione, looking at him, not moving from her place at the foot of the bed. 

  


"I watched you. I've always watched you. Everyday. Every night. Not one single movement of yours can go unseen without me seeing it. I know all about your little run-ins with the other Death Eaters. Sometimes I experience their pain that you so graciously award them. I requested you. I wanted you. Still do for that matter. Now, get in bed so I can check on your conditions. You have a high possibility of getting ill,"said Draco, before walking over to a book shelf. 

  


Hermione looked shell shocked, but did as she was told. How did he know? What was he? Draco sat beside her on the edge of the bed with a large book in hand. Was he going to read her a bed-time story? Was he human enough to know what that was? He must've had some human in him to care about her well-being. Why did he care? She was just a lowly mudblood. all these questions ran through Hermione's head, all going past the speed limit of 65 mph.

  


Draco scanned the pages, a tarnished yellow, before finding the one he wanted. He looked at Hermione before placing the back of his hand against her forehead, then her cheek. He turn the page and read it for a quick second and raised his wand. He looked at her, his expression blank, as he read the incantation, muttering it under his breath.

  


Hermione felt her body get warm, a pleasant sensation, but it soon stopped. "That should keep you from getting sick. I'll be back in a moment. Go anywhere and you'll be sorry,"said Draco before leaving. Hermione looked at his retreating back, surprised. That was a nice warning considering he just helped me, thought Hermione.

  


She leaned back against the soft pillows, and closed her eyes. She could not believe her luck...if that's what it was. Malfoy wasn't being mean to her! He may have been strict but she preferred that over brutal. There was only one thing that scared her about Malfoy. How was he able to watch her? How did he know bout her run-in's with the Death Eaters and the pain, the mysterious pain, she is said to have caused them. 

  


It wasn't like she kicked them in the balls, yet she caused them pain. And Draco said he felt it too, though not all of the time. This was enough to question who she was. She was muggle-born, and she was a witch...But powers like that came from magical bloodlines, and she was quite sure she was the first in her family, though not the last if she had children...if she ever got out of this situation, that is.

  


Hermione opened her eyes as Draco came back in, carrying another book. It sort of looked like a photo album, but it wasn't. He sat next to her in bed, and turned her face towards him, not speaking a word. He opened the book, which was plank, much to Hermione's surprise and disappointment. Draco took out a silver quill, and started sketching her face. As she watched him, Hermione was quite surprise to see that Draco drew so well.

  


He continued, glancing at her, making an exact replica of her. When he finished, he tapped the page with his wand. The picture dissolved into the pages, and bled words, written in the same green ink that he drew the picture in. In bold words at the top of he page was a name::

  


Lakana Hermione Celestial.

  


Under it said::

  


The last born pureblood of the Celestial Clan, one of the most powerful families of magic

  


SD101:: ooo....oooooooooooo......OOOOOooooOOOOO....What will happen next?.....who knows?.....I do.....he he...

  


sweet dreamz.....^*^

  


.

  



	3. behold! the truth lies in the pageswell ...

ï»¿ 

********************************************************************************

*******************************************************************

  


SD101: You guys make me so happy! OMG! I have so many good reviews. oh I love you all. Ya'll just overwhelm me to death.*sigh* Now, let us continue.

  


-------------------------------

  


Hermione looked in shock at the page. Draco looked at her, not looking as surprised as he was. He knew she was different after the taking over, but damn, a Celestial? Celestials were just as rich as the Malfoys, and just as powerful, maybe more. Hermione thought she was going to have cardiaca arrest. Her heart felt ready to stop. Hermione was very well taught on the subject of the Celestials, but why she never found herself was a mystery. Maybe the books were out dated, she wasn't sure.

  


"A Celestial? But...what? Whoa, how can I?"asked Hermione, not speaking in complete sentences. Draco looked back at the book, reading the context under her. 

  


Lakana Celestial was born September 17, 1985 to Aliey Celestial. She is the most resent born to the Celestial Clan. The powers she possess are unknown to the public. It is common knowledge that they have the ability to cause pain when their senses think they are in trouble. There has been several cases of death reported to be the result of a Celestial.

  


--------------------------------

  


Draco closed the book. Hermione looked at him shocked. "Why did you do that?"asked Hermione. Draco looked at her, his face emotionless, and blank.

  


"If you were to continue to read then you would find out what your powers were. Then, you might try to escape. You could use them against us. I need you, and I am not going to let you get away,"said Draco. He got up from the bed, and set the book on the bedside table. Hermione stared at it with longing in her eyes. She then turned her gaze to Draco.

  


"Why do you need me? I'm a Gryffindor bitch remember? I am of no significant value to you, remember. That was one of the worst things you could have ever said to me,"said Hermione. Draco sighed, and pulled the covers over her body. He studied her face.

  


"Then I am sorry. Now rest. Tomorrow will be a very important day for you,"said Draco. He kissed her forehead, and turned out the lights, the only source of it, the fireplace. Hermione didn't fall asleep and stared at the book, the pages glowing with a green light. Draco sighed, leaning against the door. His eyes rolled toward the sky.

  


He looked down, and closed his eyes. His hair, platinum blonde, began to whip around his face, though there wasn't a breeze. He looked as Hermione grabbed the book, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. The bloody thing refused to open with a passion! She struggled and pulled, but it was futile. That book simply said, "NO means NO!".

  


Draco couldn't help but grin as he opened his eyes, his hair resting at his shoulders like it was. Watching her struggle was quite amusing. He walked down the hall, his thoughts on tomorrow. She would be inspected for powers, and Draco was worried for her. He didn't get down on his knees for her, only to have her snatched away! 

  


He guessed VOldemort was tired of the pain complaints and how they could never have the beautiful vixen that rested, locked up in his room. Draco was the only one who knew about her blood line...but not for long. Finally he stopped walking, and stepped into the study. It was a secret one, one only he knew exist. 

  


He sat in his chair, a comfortable, leather, worn one in front of the mahogany desk. He couldn't believe that she possessed the power she did. She was a seer, though that power would come when she was 18...pray God she lives that long. Voldemort didn't take to well to unpleasant surprises. She was also a Selene Daughter. A Selene Daughter of the Celestial Clan meant, her strength was connected to the moon. 

  


Her power level, came from the moon's rays. Draco guessed that was why she was out at wild hours of the night. He sighed, closing his eyes...What next?

  


----------------------------------------------------

  
  



End file.
